Damn you
by Rae-chan33
Summary: To whom does this sacrifice go to? Theres no question in my mind, Sasuke. I would tear my heart out to keep yours beating.


**A quick oneshot to stir up emotions.**

**rated M for the intensity, sorry lemon-pickers, not today, heh. **

**Naruto copyrighted Kishimoto**

* * *

"I hate you"

Naruto smiled, his eyes closing in a soft manner. Gentaly, very gentaly.

"Did you hear me? Have you gone deaf along with everything else? I hate you, Naruto."

Tan fingers touched light pink lips, and Naruto just stared out into the dark gray clouds that filled the courtyard window. There was a solid thunk, and Naruto winced slightly, when a pale fist slammed into a wooden door frame.

"God damn you. _God damn you Naruto!"_

Naruto sighed, turning his head a little, to stare blankly at the raven haired man standing a few feet away from him. The blond boy laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Sasuke." he said in a voice just above a whisper. There was another thud of flesh meeting wood.

"Shut up... I _hate _you...!!" The raven haired teen shouted, taking great strides across the dark room to the blond at the window's side. Sasuke's large hand grasped Naruto's blond spikes harshly, and he threw him from his seat. Naruto gasp quickly at impact with the hardwood, his palms immeadiately moving to right himself. Sasuke stared down at him, fists clenched and shaking.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was deep, rasping. He reached out to the blond on the floor, but as though he was burned from the air around him, recoiled from the other boy who was using the window ledge to right himself. Sasuke's eyes wavered, focusing and unfocusing. His teeth clentched when Naruto looked in his direction.

"Sasuke... please don't hate me. It... it makes me very sad... "

But large blue eyes had yet to fill with tears. Instead, they began to drip steadily from the dark charcoal orbs, sliding down unwilling cheeks. And yet, those dark, dark eyes had misted over in a milky white haze. They laid under thick lashes of their owner, sodden with shed tears.

"Naruto... why... you tell me why one more time..." Sasuke breathed this request into Naruto's neck, his voice harsh as he gripped the slightly smaller boy's arms with his hands, bruising the tan flesh.

_How long since that flesh was carried under the sun?_

"Because I said I would rescue you from the dark... and I have."

_Far too long..._

Sasuke pulled away, his eyes suddenly wide and searching, searching Naruto's face.

"But _that_ darkness what _my_ burden to bear! It was _mine_ Naruto! You didn't have to...! If you had just kept...! Damn you! Why did it have to be you?!! Why _you_?!" the final Uchiha clansman pushed the blond away, making Naruto fall over to the side in his kneeling state. Sasuke fisted his raven bangs.

_Fuck!!_

_"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!" Sasuke cried out in his frustraition.

Things were never sinple. If they were, then it wouldnt be natrual. There would be lies if things were simple. Honesty was a brutal game; and Sasuke hated it so.

Blue eyes began to fill with tears. Sasuke slumped over Naruto's sprawled out form. The room was quiet; dark from the storm begining outside. Sasuke's bangs tickled Naruto's nose, and idely tan fingers searched for the strands. Sasuke touched Naruto's open palm with his fingers, sliding them up along Naruto's own slender digits.

_Soft skin that hasn't felt the tang of a weapon in quite a while..._

"...Naruto... please give me my darkness back..." Sasuke whispered in finality. Below him, soft pink lips smiled.

"Never."

Naruto stared up at Sasuke with dark onyx eyes, eyes that had misted over. Liquid streamed from their unseeing corners, falling into the soft hairs that brushed around Naruto's nape. Sasuke cracked his eyes open.

Brilliant blue.

"Sasuke... You fought hard to escape the darkness... I will not let this blindness take back the light you had gained." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear. The raven bent lower, his lips just above a slim tan neck.

"But to sacrifice for me... Naruto..."

Lips met, only briefly, mind you, for the instance of the situation. Naruto smiled, Sasuke's milky-grey eyes staring blankly in to the shimmering blue that would now peer out from Sasuke's visage.

"I would sacrifice my heart to keep yours beating, Uchiha Sasuke. And I would rip my very soul out just to ease your pain."

That smile again.

"I trust you understand that?"

Outside, rain began to fall from the heavens, and with Naruto's eyes, Sasuke was able to see it's resemblance to the wet streaks down his beloved's face.

* * *

**A oneshot.**

**If you fail to make sense of this, I sugest only reading it over again slowly, as many times as it takes for such to happen. **


End file.
